Liberty City Triádok (3D Univerzum)
A Triads egy kínai/kelet-ázsiai banda, amely Portlandon, Liberty Cityben található. Bár a Liberty City Triads megjelenik, mint egy jelentéktelen utcai banda, ez nyilvánvaló, hogy elkezdenek a szervezett bűnözésbe belekapni; tartalmazó kierőszakolás, most különösen a Mr. Wong's Laundrette, ami a Leone Familyra nehezedő problémákat okozott, emellett a Colombian Cartelnek drogokat adnak el "Chunky" Lee Chongon keresztül. Szintén birtokolják a Turtle Head Fish Factoryt a Callahan Point területén, valamint a Raffles Fish Factoryt. A GTA III-ban, ők Claude kezdeti ellenségei, amíg a Leone családnak dolgozik. Egy átfogó háború volt a Triads és a Leonék között, amiért a Triád megkísérelt elfoglalni a Chinatownban levő Leone üzleteket. A háború befejeződött, miután a Triad fővezérek közül hármat meggyilkoltak és a halgyárukat megsemmisítette egy Leone teherautó-bomba (ironikusan, a raktár a Leonékhoz tartozott, amíg a Triads felrobbantotta azt). A Triád súlyosan meggyengült, mivel a legerősebb eszközük elveszett. A GTA Liberty City Storiesban a Triád ismeretlen vezetőjét valamint sok más tagját megölte Toni Cipriani, mivel az anyja elakart költözni Liberty Cityből, mert félt a Triádoktól. Miután a Sindacco Familyt kikergették Portlandről, a Triád nagy bajt jelentett a Leonéknak, ugyanis elkezdenek beköltözni Chinatownba, mivel a Szicíliai Maffia és Massimo Torini azt mondta nekik, hogy az övéke lesz. Később Torini elment beszélni a Triádokkal, Toni is követi őket, majd meglátták őt és megölte a triádokat. A Triád ezt később megtorolta azáltal, hogy felrobbantotta Salvatore Leone gyárát Callahan Pointban. A GTA III-ban, a Triád tagok kék overallokat viselnek. Baseball ütőket vagy pisztolyokat használnak. A GTA Advance-ben kék tréningruhákat hordanak, és a Fish Vans helyett Mr. Wongsot vezetnek. A GTA Liberty City Storiesben fekete vagy kék alsónadrágot, kék tréningruhákat(a hátújukon a bandalógóval), és fekete napszemüveget viselnek. Húsbárdot és pisztolyt viselnek. A kedvenc rádióállomásuk a MSX FM. A GTA Liberty City Storiesban pedig a Flashback FM. Küldetések, amelyekben szerepelnek GTA III *Trial By Fire *Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong *Taking Out The Laundry *Cipriani's Chauffeur *The Pick-Up *Salvatore's Called A Meeting *Triads and Tribulations *Blow Fish GTA Liberty City Stories *Big Rumble in Little China *Calm Before the Storm *The Trouble With Triads Galéria 640px-Triads Artwork-GTA3-1-.jpg|Artwork a Triádokról. 279px-Triads-GTA3-members-1-.jpg|A Triád a GTA III-ban. (2001) 539px-TriadFishVan-GTA3-front-1-.jpg|A bandajármű a Triad Fish Van, a GTA III-ban. Wong-GTAA-1-.png|A bandajármű, a Mr. Wongs, a GTA Advenceben. Triads-GTALCS-members-1-.jpg|Triád tagok a GTA LCS-ben (1998). Triad Fish Van LCS-1-.jpg|A bandajármű a GTA Liberty City Storiesban. Portland Triads - beta-1-.jpg|Béta Triád tagok. BetaTriads-GTAIII-Death-1-.jpg|A játékos egy Sentinelel elüt Béta Triád tagokat. BetaTriads-GTAIII-BetaCar-1-.jpg|Claude kirángat egy béta triád tagot. Triads-GTAA-1-.png|Triád tagok a GTA Advance-ben. Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Liberty_City_Triads_%283D_Universe%29 } |title = Bandák a Grand Theft Auto játékokban |name=Template:Gangs |talk=Template talk:Gangs |group1 = GTA 1, London Kiegészítő Csomagok (1969 & 1961) bandák |list1 = Babylon Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love Catwright Gang Sonetti's Gang The Angels Uncle Fu's Gang Vercotti Gang The Mob |group2 = GTA 2 bandák |list2 = Hare Krishna Loonies Mad Island Gang Rednecks Russian Mafia Scientists Yakuza Yutes Zaibatsu |group3 = GTA III GTA Advance és GTA Liberty City Stories bandák |list3 = Colombian Cartel Diablos Forelli Family Leone Family Liberty City Triads Sindacco Family Southside Hoods Uptown Yardies Yakuza |group4 = GTA Vice City és GTA Vice City Stories bandák |list4 = Cholos Cortez Crew Costa Rican Gang Counterfeit Syndicate Cubans Diaz's Gang European Gang Fort Baxter Military Gonzalez Szindikátus Haitians Leaf Link Golfers Mendez Cartel Mexican Arms Dealers Patrol Invest Group Sharks Shoppers Vance Crime Family Vercetti Maffia Vice City Bikers Vice City Triads White Stallionz |group5 = GTA San Andreas bandák |list5 = Ballas Da Nang Boys Grove Street Families Loco Syndicate Los Santos Vagos Orosz Mafia San Fierro Rifa San Fierro Triads Varrios Los Aztecas |group6 = GTA IV (TLAD és TBoGT) és GTA Chinatown Wars bandák |list6 = Afroamerikai bandák Albániai Maffia Angels of Death Bulgarin Family East Holland Drug Gang Faustin Family Rascalov Family Irish-American Killers Jewish Mob The Lost Brotherhood Korean Mafia North Holland Hustlers Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Petrovic Family Spanish Lords Triads (Jaoming Family, Lee Family and Ming Family) Uptown Riders Hillside Posse Darren Covey's Gang |group7 = The Commission (Cosa Nostra) |list7 = Ancelotti Family Gambetti Family Lupisella Family Messina Family Pavano Family Pegorino Family |group8 = Bandavezetők, Donok és Főnökök |list8 = Robert Seragliano Uncle Fu Brother Marcus Harold Cartwright Albert Crisp Archie Crisp Johnny Zoo Trey Welsh Elmo Billy Bob Bean Dr. LaBrat Red Valdez Jerkov Sunbeam Uno Carb Catalina Salvatore Leone Asuka Kasen Kenji Kasen Kazuki Kasen Paulie Sindacco El Burro King Courtney D-Ice Uncle Leone Franco Forelli Sonny Forelli Lance Vance Gonzalez Ricardo Diaz Umberto Robina Auntie Poulet Mitch Baker Marty Jay Williams Armando Mendez Diego Mendez Sean Johnson Cesar Vialpando Wu Zi Mu T-Bone Mendez Kane Ran Fa Li Johnny Sindacco Gerald McReary Patrick McReary Real Badman Playboy X Dwayne Forge Elizabeta Torres Mikhail Faustin Dimitri Rascalov Billy Grey Johnny Klebitz Lester Arnold Triad Boss Kenny Petrovic Jon Gravelli Giovanni Ancelotti Maria Valvona Mark Lupisella Vincent Lupisella Harvey Noto Hsin Jaoming Wu Lee Zhou Ming Darren Covey |group9 = Egyéb |list9= Tisztelet Bandaháború Maffia Cselekmény Bandaautók Kategória: Bandák Kategória: Gengszterek Kategória: Banda típusok Kategória: GTA 1 bandák Kategória: GTA London bandák Kategória: GTA 2 bandák Kategória: GTA III bandák Kategória: GTA Advance bandák Kategória: GTA Vice City bandák Kategória: GTA Vice City Stories bandák Kategória:GTA Liberty City Stories bandák Kategória: GTA IV bandák Kategória: GTA IV bandák }} Kategória:Bandák Kategória:GTA III bandák Kategória:GTA Advance bandák Kategória:GTA Liberty City Stories bandák Kategória:Utcai bandák Kategória:Kelet-ázsiai bandák